


Just Tonight

by AngelNovak



Series: Thane Krios and Naviera Shepard [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Romance, dance, garrus is my bro tho, he loves telling his siha she's beautiful., kaidans a dick, thane is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: Shepard's Assasin shows up when she least expects him too.





	1. Dance with Me

Dress here: https://www.lulus.com/products/believe-in-love-black-backless-skater-dress/516142.html?rrec=true

  
  


I survey my surroundings as Kaidan comes up to me. "Hey, seen them yet?" I shake my head as he stands next to me. "That's a lovely outfit." I roll my eyes and smile at him. "You're really sweet, but this is the only time you will ever see me in a dress." He shrugs, "We'll see." I almost snort at him as the music slows down. "I'm gonna go see if I can find them." I nod as he kisses my cheek before heading off into the crowd. Ever since Thane's flower he's....been distant. It's good to see that we're ok.

He's good to me, but I can tell he knows my heart isn't his.

I turn back to the bar with a sigh and motion for him to pour me another when I feel a hand grip my hip. I grab the hand by instinct and get ready to give this guy a piece of my mind when I noticed the ring and middle finger are fused on scaled hands. "Thane." I feel the other arm wrap around me as he links his hands with mine on my stomach. "Siha." I smile at the comforting rumble in his chest as he gently sways us to the music.

"Dance with me?" He turns me around and holds his hand out for me. I see Kaidan out of the corner of my eye but ignore it. I care for him, I do, but Thane... "I'd love to." I link my fingers into his as he drags me to the dance floor.

He spins me around him as the slow techno song starts. ([Song Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WJCJTgwCP0))

"I don't wanna fight right now  
Know you always right, now  
Know I need you 'round with me  
But nobody waitin' 'round with me"

I smile as I wrap an arm around his neck as his free hand pulls me into an embrace with our other hands linked between us.

"Been through the ups  
Yeah the ups and the downs with me  
Got a whole lot of love  
But you don't wanna spread it 'round with me, yeah"

"I missed you." His grip tightens as he tries to pull me even closer. "And I you, my Siha." I bury my head into his neck.

"Never pick up, never call me  
You know we're runnin' out of time  
Never pick up when you want me  
Now I gotta draw a line"

I breathe in his scent of pine and spice. "So, business or me?" He rests his head on mine. "A bit of both."

"Baby I done done enough talking  
Need to know that you're mine  
Baby we done done enough talking  
Gotta be right now, right now"

"Should I be worried?" He shakes his head. "No, it's not something that should interfere with what you're doing here."

"Baby gon' love me now, now, now, now, now, now  
Now or never, hey, hey, hey  
I want you to hold me down, down, down, down, down, down  
Down forever, hey, hey, hey"

I hum as he spins me out, then back into his arms, his chest to my back with our hands linked.

"I'm turnin' off the light right now  
I'm callin' it a night now  
Wishin' you were 'round with me  
But you're in a different town than me  
We've been through it all  
But you could never spit it out for me  
Tryna talk to a wall  
But you could never tear it down for me, yeah"

I lay my head back on his shoulder as his lays in my neck. He manages to turn me in his arms without moving either of our heads.

"Never pick up, never call me  
You know we're runnin' out of time  
Never pick up when you want me  
Now I gotta draw a line  
Baby, I done done enough talking  
Need to know that you're mine  
Baby we done done enough talking  
Gotta be right now, right now"

I play with his hands, loving the feeling of cool scales against my warm skin.

"Yeah, draw the line up  
Don't take no more time up, yeah  
Make your mind up  
I need you to make your mind up, yeah  
Draw the line up  
Don't take no more time up, yeah  
Baby you gotta decide something  
Let me know"

"If I asked you to run away with me, to leave this life would you?" I look into obsidian eyes before giving in and kissing him. He sighs into the kiss as his grip tightens. "If it was an option? Yes." I whisper against his lips before sighing. "But there's too much to do, too many lazy people to leave it to get done before the deadline."

He hugs me to his chest as if to pull me into his body and become one with him.

"Baby gon' love me now, now, now, now, now, now  
Now or never, hey, hey, hey  
I want you to hold me down, down, down, down, down, down  
Down forever, hey, hey, hey"

I feel his heart thumping in his chest, his breath across my hair. He's here now, alive and all mine. As I am his.

"Said you know I wanna keep you around  
'Round forever, hey, hey, hey  
I want you to love me now, now, now, now, now, now  
Now or never"

As the song ends he pulls away and bows before kissing my hand. "I have my target in sight and only have a short time. But after, all the time I have left here is yours." I smile and bow my head in recognition as Kaidan's voice filters in my ear piece. "We need to talk."

"Sounds like I have to go as well, might be a while before I can get back to you my love." I hear a growl in the ear piece. "Now Shepard." I shake my head at his voice before smiling back at Thane. "I'll be here when you're done here." He slips a piece of paper in my hand before wandering off into the crowd.

"Shepard!" Damnit Kaidan.


	2. Kaidans' an ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan acts dickish and Thane helps stop him.

"Who is he?" I sigh and pray for patience as Kaidan practically radiates with hurt anger. "He's complicated." He shakes his head. "That wasn't complicated. That was obvious." I raise a brow at him. "You're gonna act like I'm blind aren't you. You couldn't have missed that look on his face!" He points an accusing finger at me. "That man's in love with you, and you love him. A drell of all things." He shakes his head in disappointment.

"You have no right to judge me. None of you do." I look at Garrus and he shrugs. "Your safe with him, that's all that matters to me." I relax. "Thanks, Garrus." He nods before continuing. "But you do owe him an explanation." I sigh. "I know. But now isn't the time." I turn to Kaidan. "And if your problem with him is the fact that he's a drell were gonna have a bigger problem than I thought." He narrows his eyes at me. "You should just listen to me Naviera, this isn't a good idea." I cross my arms and arch a brow at him. "And what isn't a good idea." He steps up to me in challenge, a dark look crossing his eyes.

I flinch back and jump at a deep growl from somewhere behind me.

I turn to see Thane, dark eyes narrowed at Kaidan before they turn to me, a gentler look to them but it's obvious he just killed someone and Kaidan being an ass isn't helping. "Are you alright?" He runs a hand from my shoulder to my waist, and back up my arms obviously checking for wounds while waiting for me to answer. "Yeah, I'm good. Are you alright?" He looks up before meeting Garrus's eyes and some understanding passes through them as his eyes harden and meet Kaidan's. "Fine." I turn in his arms and wrap mine around his shoulders.

"Everything was taken care of?" He nods as his arms wrap around me gently. I know he doesn't like Kaidan but hopefully will also know he isn't worth the trouble. "And your end?" I smile up at him and he returns it, Kaidan and Garrus forgotten behind us. "All good. We should be good now." He kisses my forehead and pulls out of the embrace before gripping my hand. "Tea?" A grin splits across my face as I nod and go with him, ignoring Kaidan's complaint. "Just to be safe her bedtime is midnight so she should be brought back at about 11ish." Thane turns and considers him before smirking at him. "Or, she can simply stay for the night and I'll bring her back to you in the morning," Garrus smirks back. "I don't know, she gets pretty pissy if she doesn't go to bed by then." I go over and hug Garrus a little too tightly before pulling away. "I'll text you before I go to bed mother." He winks and pulls a grumbling Kaidan with him.

"Have fun and stay safe!" I point a gun and shoot a concussion round at him as he retreats laughing at me. I look back at Thane and notice that he's trying not to laugh at us. I go to push him away but he just catches my hands and pulls me to him. "I did not mean to get you into trouble." I shake my head and rest my forehead against his. "He's not. It's just." I sigh. "I fucked up and lost him somewhere on the way here. I think. I can't. I'm sorry." He runs a soothing hand up and down my spine and I press myself into him more. "You have nothing to apologize for Siha." I shake my head. "I half feel like I cheated on you and half feel like I betrayed him and I don't know what to do now."

"What do you want to do? Not for me, not for Kaidan, not for the galaxy, but for _you_?" I pause for a moment as I consider the question. Nobody's ever asked me what I wanted, not really. Just Thane. Thane who never asks for anything. Thane who doesn't guilt trip me into anything. Thane who cares for me, not just my title, but for me. Thane who has seen me at my most broken and worst and still cares for and trusts me, still thinks I'm a person, not an object or symbol.

I meet dark eyes and trace some of the patterns across his scales. Up to his arms and shoulders, around his frills and across his cheek. A man so different from me is the only one who understands me best. A man I trust more than anyone else in the galaxy, including Joker. He lets me explore him patiently, tracing circles on the opening in the back of my dress before undoing the hairstyle I've wanted to rip my hair out of all day before running his fingers through it. Combing out the tangles and hidden bobby pins that I can never get out without help.

His scent of spice and pine calm me. His fingers weaving through my hair relax me into his hold, knowing I'm at his complete mercy and within a split second can lose my life to those hands. The feeling of his lips pressing into my neck is what made me realize I had closed my eyes. I lean my head back into his hand as he gently kisses my neck. It's nothing more than a press of gentle lips that help me decide what to do, what I want.

"Thane." He moves his head from my neck to meet my eyes. I trace his cheek again before pulling him to me for a kiss. He relaxes against me and wraps his arms around my middle. It's not a deep kiss, just a press of lips, but it's enough. He knows, I know, and that's all that matters.


	3. All around me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thane finally gets some time with his Siha

 

Entering the elevator to the apartment building Thanes staying in he pulls me into him and kisses me like his life depended on it. I wrap an arm around his shoulders as the other hand pulls him closer by the nice jacket he's wearing. "I've missed you Siha." He guides me down the hall to his room. "I missed you too Thane." The moment we're in the room I wrap my arms around him, just wanting to feel him there and with me. He rests his head on top of mine as his arms wrap around my middle, fingers tracing the open back of my dress.

We stay like that for a few moments, just holding each other in the entryway. He kisses the top of my head before tilting it up by my chin and placing a soft kiss to my lips. I sigh into the kiss as his arms wrap themselves back around my waist as he slowly backs me into the wall. He pulls away for a second to look at me before smiling and kissing my cheek. "You are so beautiful Siha." He kisses down my jaw to the juncture at my neck and shoulder. I relax into his hold as he explores my neck and shoulder with his lips and tongue. "I love this dress on you. I hope you don't mind parting with it?" A nip at my shoulder has me hooking a leg carefully around his, trying not to stab him with my stiletto. "Mmm, I kinda like this dress." He chuckles and kisses me as he catches my other leg and wraps it around his waist.

"I'll be careful."

He carries me to the bed before laying me down and using his hands to keep from crushing me under him. I use my legs to pull him down on top of me, his weight comfortable instead of crushing. A hum escapes me as I go back to tracing the patterns across his skin. He plays with the hair splayed across the bed as I trace his frills, loving the purring sound coming from him as gentle fingers comb through my hair. He kisses me once before using my hair to tilt my head back enough for him to be able to latch onto my neck. A soft moan leaves me as he bites at the sensitive skin before licking and soothing it. He uses the arm under me to turn us, him sitting on the bed with me in his lap as he explores my back and neck. I sigh before moving my head forward and he looks up at me, just smiling at me like I'm the most amazing thing he's ever seen. "What?" He just kisses me and gets the zipper at the back undone before moving the straps so that my top is bare.

I smile and go to take off his jacket but he stops me, kissing at the skin he can reach while a wine leaves me. "Not fair." He chuckles at me before relenting after a particularly hard bite to my collar bone. I finally get to his jacket and button down before pulling his undershirt over his head. "Much better." As I kiss across his frills and push myself into his chest, his cool scales pressing into my chest, his hand traces my thigh and a deep chuckle leaves him before he removes my gun and holster from my hip. "You can never be too careful." He hmms before putting them both on the bedside table. "Indeed." While he's doing that I shimmy out of my dress before helping him out of his pants, leaving us wearing nothing as he continues tracing invisible patterns across my skin.

"You are exquisite siha." I flush at his praise and go back to the patterns that fascinate me so much across his skin. "What are you drawing on me?" I go to look and there is nothing there, he's just tracing random patterns into my skin. "It's a shield knot, a symbol of protection." I smile at him before kissing him again, hooking a leg around his waist he pulls away and looks into my eyes before slowly pushing into me when I nod. A long moan escapes me when his hips meet mine, keeping me full for a moment before pulling out and back in just as slowly. I try to grab at the sheets but can't seem to get a good grip with this pace. He moves his fingers to weave with mine as he continues his slow pace, never letting his eyes leave mine.

His muscles roll over mine and I get a hand free to hold onto the back of his neck, pulling him down into a sensual kiss that has me whimpering and his grip to tighten on me. The slow build has me shaking as we part. He rests his forehead onto mine as the grip on my hip tightens as he moves me just so and now he's grinding into my clit so deliciously and my head falls back. He kisses my neck leaving marks claiming me as his as were so close. Almost there, just a little push will tip us over the edge but neither of us wants to change the pace.

I see the faint blue of his biotics as a surge of electricity has me shattering in his arms, moaning his name as he thrusts a few more times into me before cumming with a deep growl. I'm barely recovering when he rolls us over and keeps us connected. I bury my head into his neck and let his scent calm my beating heart. His fingers gently trace my spine for a moment before they slip into my hair. Keeping me buried into his neck I place my hand over his pounding heart that's slowly starting to slow down a bit. He moves his free hand to link with mine over his heart and kisses my temple.

"Sleep siha, I will be here when you wake."


	4. Understand

I wake up to the feeling of cool scales at my back and a hand tracing patterns on my thigh. "Good morning Siha." His voice is even deeper when he's just woken up. "Good morning Thane." I turn around in his arms and cuddle into his chest a bit.

"Your omni tool keeps beeping at us." I sigh and hook a leg between his. "I know, but if I answer it I'd have to get up and I'm pretty comfortable right now." He chuckles into my hair before tilting my head up to move his lips over mine. I move a hand up to his frills when my omni tool beeps at us again. "Damn it, this better be important." He moves us so I'm on my back with him laying his head on my neck as I answer the call. "This better be important Vakarian."

Garrus shifts a bit as he looks uneasily at me. "Soooo.....Kaidan had a mental break down and blasted a hole in the ship with his biotics..." He trails off as he avoids my narrowing eyes. "And where is he?" He moves his omni tool to look at Kaidan sitting restrained in a cell. "Kaidan Alenko what the absolute fuck did you do?"

He flinches at my tone before glaring at me.

"What did I do? What did I do?! What the fuck are you doing screwing around with a drell?!" I sigh and Thane smartly remains silent, but I can feel him starting to growl possessively/protectively. "Kaidan I told you it was complicated and that I'd explain later. I'll admit it was a bad idea to get with you knowing that when Thane came back I'd leave you for him." I think on it for a moment. "And if I recall correctly, I warned you about that when you started showing interest in me." He scowls at me before glaring again.

"You couldn't just let the bastard go? He abandoned you!" I flinch as a dark and menacing growl leaves Thane and Kaidan freezes at the sound of it. "We'll talk later Kaidan, I'm sorry." He shakes his head. "You always are." Garrus ends the call after a brief goodbye as I turn to look at Thane who is lost in thought, or a memory I can't tell. "Thane?" I shake him a little but he doesn't move.

I manage to roll us over so I'm straddling him and his hands wrap around my waist as if by instinct. "Thane?" He goes to move me off his lap but I grab his hands and pin them above his head. "Don't you dare." His eyes narrow and he flips us over so that he's hovering over me with a predatory look in his eyes before they soften once again and he tries to move away. I wrap my legs tightly around him and pull him on top of me.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" He shakes his head but doesn't move. "You-I." He sighs. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me, nor do I want you to hurt yourself or anyone else because of me." I shake my head at him. "I'm honestly not all that hurt, Kaidan was good to me, but he wasn't good for me. He always wanted what he couldn't have. Me. I'm not anything to him but an unattainable object for him to try to win over." I shake my head. "Even if we hadn't met I learned later that my father had a search warrant out for him, so if you hadn't gotten him somebody else would've." I run my hands across his scales, tracing some of the patterns there. "I would never be normal, never be able to have a normal anything. After everything that bastard had done to me, there isn't a whole lot that would have changed in my life if you hadn't walked into it. You just wouldn't be here."

He seems to contemplate my words as a purr leaves him. I lightly trace my nails across his scales and he nuzzles my neck. "You know, I first thought you look like a sexy snake, but you really do remind me of a cat." He hums. "Which one?" I look at him and think about how he is before answering. "For the snake, it would the western green mamba, also known as the West African green mamba or Hallowell's green mamba, is a long, thin, and highly venomous snake of the Mamba genus, Dendroaspis." I pull him into a kiss before continuing. "And a Tiger for the cat because the Tiger is the largest big cats in the world, and it has an apex predator and an obligate carnivore. They have a special power to hunt its prey."

He hums as he relaxes even more in my hold. "We should meet up with Vakarian yes?" He goes to get up and even my moan of protests doesn't stop him from helping me up. He pulls me into his chest and runs his fingers over the mark in my neck before his eyes meet mine. "You're so beautiful Siha." He's said it quite a few times but it still makes me blush to hear it. "As are you, Thane." I run my hand across the scales on the back of his head before pulling him into a deep kiss. He sighs into it and pulls me even closer, after a moment he breaks away and rests his forehead on mine. Just breathing each other in.

"No matter where I am, or how long it's been since I've seen you...you will always be my siha." I cuddle myself into his chest for a moment before kissing his frills and pulling away in search of my dress. I slip it over before looking for my shoes. After spending a few minutes looking I huff in irritation to see them suddenly dangled in front of me. I turn to look at Thane, fully dressed sadly, as he holds them out to me.

Only to put them out of my reach when I go to grab them. I narrow my eyes at his antics as he just smirks at me. Returning the smirk I press myself into him and smash my lips to his as I reach for the shoes behind him. Even though I grab them I keep my lips against his for a few more moments before pulling away and sitting on the bed to put them on.

He holds out his hand to help me up before lacing our fingers together and guiding us out of the room, grabbing our weapons as we go. We spent the walk back to the Normandy with light chatter about how we've been and what we've been up to lately. I look up at the doors of my beautiful ship to see Garrus waiting for me. "It's bad Shepard, we were able to bail him out but he did allot of damage."

Thane squeezes my hand reassuringly before letting go as I walk into the ship. I look at him over my shoulder. "If you hear me scream SOS come and find me." He nods his head in agreement. "Of course Siha. Safe travels." I nod in return. "And to you as well." He watches as we take off before I manage to get the courage to seek Kaidan out.

"Kaidan?" He has his back to me and didn't seem to know I was there, but the millisecond tensing told me otherwise. "Look. I'm sorry ok?" I sigh and look down. "I warned you when you started hitting on me that there was...someone else. I told you that I could never truly love you. Not like that." He shook his head at me.

"I thought I had gotten through that barrier of yours, that I had you all to myself." He got up and looked at me not with hate like I expected but more sad submission. "I told myself that the warning had been removed, that you had gotten over them. That it had been some bad break-up or form of Stockholm syndrome." He held my eyes despite everything.

"The moment I saw him set his eyes on you I knew I had lost you, I even tried to lay a claim on you in front of him." He laughed bitterly. "All that seemed to accomplish was a possessive and determined drell to take you from me." I pulled him into a hug and just held onto him for a few minutes. "I tried one last time. But the way he came to your rescue like he thought that I had hurt you would hurt you told me I was in the wrong. I was just so angry." He tightened his grip and I did the same. "After I got piss drunk and decided that if I couldn't have you no one could, which explains the hole in the Normandy."

He shook his head and looked at me. "Can I ask for something?" I nod and smile sadly at him. "Of course." His eyes flicked to my lips and back to my eyes. "One last kiss." I ran a hand up his neck and into his hair before pulling his head to mine, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He kept it slow but still licked my lip and I opened for him, letting our tongues battle one last time as a shuddering sigh left him. His arms tight around me, his chest pressing into mine, I could feel his heartbeat.

If I didn't have Thane I know that I could (would) love Kaidan. With a last sigh, I break the kiss and we just stand in silence, holding each other for perhaps the last time in a long time.

When we parted ways I went into my cabin to see Thane standing there smiling at me. I walk over to him and there isn't even a growl at Kaidan's scent, at knowing we had kissed. I go to ask when he answers without it. "You are good Siha, I knew that he would ask for a kiss. Just like I knew you would give it to him." He pulls me into his chest and kisses my forehead. I look up into obsidian eyes. "You knew?" He nodded.

"He asked permission."

The fact that Thane was so calm about letting me on the ship, knowing Kaidan was on it, makes more sense now. "Thank you, for not being upset. I honestly would have punched me if I were you given the circumstances." He shakes his head and lifts my chin to look at me. "At first, I was bothered. But knowing that he took care of you, protected you when I could not be there to do so, is why I am not upset. Anything could have happened to me and I wanted to know you were safe Siha. And you were safe with him." I sigh and bury myself deeper into him.

I know that what I did was cruel, but I know they both understand. They both understand better than I do the situation, and for that I am gratefull to them both.


End file.
